Wild and Zany Cartoon Creatures
by Adventures of me
Summary: After vacationing in the real Burbank California, The Wild Kratts are sucked into a void by the villains into a parallel world in form of the cartoon Animaniacs, where they meet the Warners: Yakko, Wakko and Dot. Can the Wild Kratts get back to THEIR world in time?
1. Chapter 1

**WILD AND ZANY CARTOON CREATURES**

Live Action Prologue

Martin Kratt: We're here in North America!

Chris Kratt: "In the southern part of the United States, in Burbank California! He-ey it's us the Kratt brothers, I'm Chris!"

Martin: And I'm Martin, and over the years we've been studying creatures that are hyperactive! Yeah, like the Lion. He defends his pride physically and aggressively by mauling and eating intruders who evade their territory!"

Chris: Especially when it's prey! And the wolf, who does, with it's pack pretty much the similar thing the lion does. Carnivorous and aggressive.

Martin: And Latin-America's Greater Bulldog bat. A fisher bat uses echolocation to detect ripples in the water made by the fish it preys upon! He'll use the pouch between it's legs, to scoop up the fish and use it's sharp claws to catch and cling onto it."

Chris: The Howler Monkey. A loud Monkey in the family Atelidae. Yes from the South and Central American rainforests. With their loud noises and/or howling sounds, these primates are pretty hyperactive!"

Martin: But there's some animals that we WOULD dream of studying! Can you guess whom we're saying"

Chris: "Come with us, and you'll find out!

(The Kratt Brothers go to a local video and/or CD audio store. In the cartoon video section)

Chris and Martin: That's right! Cartoon Animals!"

Chris: But of course, Cartoons are Cartoons, they're not real!"

Martin: But growing up, we've watched these cartoons in our day! They're cool Characters like Chris and mine's personal faves: Wile E coyote and the Road Runner, from Warner Bros. cartoons! This hapless Coyote tries meniachal inventions to catch and EAT the Road runner. Unfourtionatley, unlike real coyotes, he never succeeds.

Chris: And Sylvester and Tweety! Same thing about Sylvester the cat, he never success at trying to catch Tweety!

Martin: And last, but not least, Tom and Jerry! From MGM …Okay much like the others! Heh heh!"

Chris and Martin: Yeah those Cartoons were the best!

(The Kratt bros walking out of the store)

Martin: Imagine if we had the technology to warp into THAT warner bros cartoon world and creature adventure with those animated creatures!

Chris: Imagine if we had Cartoon creature powers!"

Chris and Martin: "WHAT IF!?"

(The Kratt Brothers turn into cartoon characters—-from THEIR company and run off)


	2. Chapter 2

**WILD AND ZANY CARTOON CREATURES**

Chapter 1

The Tortuga HQ was flying through the skies from the beaches of Burbank California. They had their fun at the beach lounging around. It was time for the Wild Kratts team to leave and do some more creature adventuring. The crew were in the cockpit, where sweet laid back slacker pilot Jimmy Z was, well piloting.

"Wow that Beach adventure was fun!" Said Aviva Corcovado, the head of the crew, alongside two certain zoologist brothers.

"Yeah lounging around, swimming playing volleyball, and other sports!" Said Koki, one of Aviva's Tortuga employees—the other being Jimmy Z.

"But sadly all thing must come to an end though!" Aviva said. "And I'm ready for creature adventuring—as well as creating creature for disk, and inventing!"

"Yeah, we should look for a new animal to study!" Zoologist Chris Kratt said.

"Yeah," Martin Kratt agreed "We should huh, bro?"

Just then, Jimmy Z looked out the Window and saw a certain studio lot.

"Aah the Warner Brothers studio lot reminds me of that cartoon" He said.

"Animaniacs is not real. Just a fictional cartoon version of the lot." Said Aviva.

"Yeah, but that's what the show is based on!" Koki agreed.

"Exactly." Jimmy replied!

As the girls rolled their eyes Chris and Martin sprang up.

"Aah Animaniacs!" Said Martin.

"Yeah, we sometimes used watch it in the past!" Said Chris.

Aviva and Koki exchanged confused looks to the Kratt Brothers. Jimmy was still piloting but he was confused too.

"What? Back before our Kratt's Creatures days we used to watch it…sometimes!" Said Chris.

"And let's just face it, that show was really funny!" laughed Martin.

"Oh I see!" Aviva chuckled as the crew laughed along!

Aviva Koki and Jimmy were younger than the Kratt Brothers. Martin coming first, then Chris, then Aviva, then Koki, then Jimmy as the youngest. That's how Chris and Martin are slightly absent about Animaniacs.

But meanwhile, little did our heroes knew, that they were being followed in a black jet—in invisible stealth mode now—by an evil brunette black cladded pale-skinned inventor. Alongside the inventor's jet, was the pink jet of a taller thin built fashionista cladded in shades of pink—with her dim, muscular muscle bound assistant—and a flying metal vehicle of a short fat Cajun chef in white, and an industrial flying vehicle of a short, gray skinned, chubby cheeked pale blond bespectacled business woman in a grey suit dress—and her tall tanned skinned construction assistant. they were all in stealth mode by the inventor's button he engineered.

"Well they can't see us nor they can't hear us! Heh heh heh!" Snickered the evil Zach Varmitech, the inventor. "Those Wild Rats won't know a thing!"

 _Flashback, in Zach's business building/conference room:_

 _Zach was pleased when the Evil fashionista, chef and businesswoman, (along with the fashionista's and businesswoman's assistaints) could attend for a villains meeting._

" _Well, well, well, Gourmand, Paisley, Rex, Donita, Dabio, thank you for coming to our villains meeting!" Zach said pleased. "Now you know why we want to get rid of those Wild Rats!"_

" _Don't you mean, Wild Kratt—" Gourmand, the Chef said, but got cut off by Zach._

"— _Who's side are you on?—"_

"— _HEY! Let me finish!" Said Gourmand, as Zach reluctantly hushed up in annoyance, folding his arms in a huff. "Thank you. The Wild Kratt croutons?" Gourmand said slyly with a smirk and everybody laughed!_

" _Grr! Then, in that case, whatever!_ _Anyways, them Wild….. RATS!" Zach growled eying a smiling Gourmand. "Over the years, have been foiling our schemes_. _Now_ , _we can get away with our misdeeds with my new invention! Zach Bots you know what to do!"_

 _Two Zach Bots—Zach's hench robots—uncovered the cloth of Zach's new invention…._

" _Ta daaa! My Toon Dimension 3000! Beat that 'Aviva Quirkovado' 's time trampoline! With this, we can trap the Wild Rats in a cartoon dimension I have it set on Animaniacs so those goofy Warner siblings can torture those do-gooders forever, so we can use animals for our own purposes!"_

 _(Zach was younger than the Kratt Brothers and older than older than his fellow villains who are also older than Aviva and her two sidekicks that's ho he knows about Animaniacs.)_

" _That is devious," said Paisley Paver, the businesswoman. "Those guys, who are like Ranger Smith times five, will finally be gone, so I can destroy nature and set up my factories there!"_

" _And, I can make my fabulous endangered species fashion designs." Said Donita Donata the evil Fashion designer._

" _And, I can finally cook up my endangered species dishes!" Said Gourmand._

" _Then, what're we sitting here for? LET'S GO! AAaahahahahaahahahahaaaah!" Zach Cackled as the villains, as well as Zach's Zach-bots, Dabio, Donita's henchman and Rex, Paisley's henchman exited the evil Inventor's building._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Now to deal with those Wild Ratts once and for all!" Zach snarled.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing!" Muttered Donita, aloud.

"Who's complaining? I'll just press this button I just installed and….."

Suddenly, a portal appeared from behind the Wild Kratts's Tortuga.

Meanwhile with the heroes, there was an emergency on the small computer next to the controls of the steering wheel in the cockpit.

"Oh no!" Said Aviva. "We have an emergency!"

"Yep we have some force like a tornado coming to suck us in!" Koki agreed, looking at the small monitor!

"Jimmy," Aviva ordered, "Fly this ship faster—away from that force!"

"Righty-O!" Jimmy agreed.

But it was too late, the Tortuga was sucked in

"Jimmy!" Aviva and Koki said in annoyance.

"I'm trying." Jimmy Z tried to get out but the Tortuga was getting sucked into the void.

The void ended in an alternate parallel version of the Warner Bros studio lot. But the Wild Kratts were suspicious. Were they in the right world?


	3. Chapter 3

**WILD AND ZANY CARTOON CREATURES**

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, with the villains, they were celebrating their victory, as they witnessed their Tortuga getting sucked into Zach's void.

"Score! The Wild Rats are warped in! Ha-ha!" Cheered Zach!

"Perfect!" Said Donita. "Finally, that plan worked!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Said Gourmand.

"I agree!" Said Paisley.

"TO MY BUILDING!" Zach announced, as he and his fellow villains flew their jets and vehicles to Zach's building in New York.

Elsewhere, the Wild Kratts and their Tortuga have entered another world. And little did our heroes know they were in a parallel version of Burnank California.

"What just happened?" Said Chris.

"Don't know, but we should explore the outside." Said Martin, as he and Chris put their creature power suitW

"I'm coming too," Aviva instructed, "Koki, Jimmy, you two stay here, it might be too dangerous!" She ordered her employees.

"Gotcha boss!" Koki said.

"Aye-aye!" Said Jimmy nervous, agreeing not to join.

So Aviva, Martin and Chris were exploring the outside of the parallel Burbank.

"This is weird!" Said Chris.

"Yeah, It looks the same like the real Burbank." Said Aviva. "Only pastelish!"

"Look," Martin announced. "It's the Warner Bros studio lot! It's too bad Jimmy nor Koki couldn't join us."

"Hey I'm the boss of the Wild Kratts Crew," Aviva gloated. "You guys can be equal all you want, but in MY team, only I call the shots! Let's go!"

Martin and Chris exchanged weird confused looks to the crew's boss, then went on their business investigate on with her in the studio lot.

They looked high and low but it was normal. But, as soon as they passed the Water tower Aviva felt something in her sneakers.

"Aiaiai! I feel something breathing in my sneakers" She said.

"Aviva, what're you talking about?" Martin Laughed. "This isn't the wild!"

"Yeah there no insects that can't in your shoe!" Said Chris.

"Ugh,"Aviva sighed. "No, I don't mean like that guys, I mean like a small mammal-like creature breathing under my toes. I'm taking off my shoes."

With that, Chris and Martin gave Aviva another confused look as the Latina engineer took off both her stinky sneakers and exposed her stinky sock-feet and shook out from each shoe two 1930's cartoon characters. Which were created from the 1990's in the real world. One was tall and had tan brown baggy khakis with a black belt and a shorter one with a red cap and a sky blue sweater. Both of them had red noses and were unknown species, but like a dog or lemur or something.

The tall one clenched back on Aviva's sock-foot, and started smelling her toes.

"Que?" Aviva asked.

"Loving the stinky socks! Oh yeah!" The tall one said, "I"ll take off your socks so I'll smell your bare fine lovely pedicured toes!"

"Faboo!" Said the shorter one.

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD SMELL MY TOES!?" Aviva roared, annoyed.

"I don't know why your like that but you're just so dang sexy…when you're mad!" Both the tall and short one sang aloud, singing Ne-Yo's song "When You're mad."

"Yeah, and I like Mario better than Ne-Yo." Aviva grumbled.

"Goodnight everybody!" Said the tall toon.

Chris and Martin just laughed at this.

"Chris Martino!" Aviva complained "Whaddaya think's so funny?"

"Sorry Aviva," said Martin, "But don't you see who they are!"

"Yes, seriously!" Said a young female voice coming from a short female toon, much like the two other toons smelling Aviva's toes, with a pink dress and a flower on her head. "Boys, go fig!" She finished.

"Ugh, you're telling me!" Aviva responded, with the taller one finally taking off her sock and smelling her smelly bare toes. With it getting on her last nerve, she shook the two off.

"Alright break it up!" She muttered.

"Aww!" The two toons went, sadly, as Aviva studied them and found out who they were!

"Ay dos mijo! You're the Warner Brothers, from Animaniacs!" Aviva wailed, now barefoot.

"And the Warner sister!" Said the she-toon.

"Yep that's right, exactly correct" Said the tall one, now dressed like a game show host. "you've won ….. me smelling your stinky toes—"

"—Don't push it!" Aviva warned!

"Awww….."

"I like her," said the Warner sister, about Aviva!

"My bro may be over forty, but we remember Animaniacs like yesterday!" Said Chris.

"Yeah you're Yakko." Martin said, pointing to the tall Warner bro.

"You're Wakko," Said Chris pointing to the shorter male toon.

"And I'm princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Banana Fanna Fesca the third! But you could call me Dot, call me Dottie, you die!" Said the girl.

Aviva just rolled her eyes from Dot and went for all three of them.

"So, do you know who we are?" She asked.

"Lemmie guess, the Doodlebops? no the Alvin Simon and Eleanor no—" Yakko said as if he was on a guessing game, with his sibs joining in.

"Argh no!" growled Aviva in annoyance!

"We're the Wild Kratts!" Chris and Martin said in pride.

"I'm Chris!"

"And I'm Martin."

"And Soy Aviva Corcovado The head of the crew!"

"Wild Kratts,… as in saving animals in creature power?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah…they DO know about us!" Aviva snarled.

"Yeah, on our show we have cartoon versions of real people! A few years after Animaniacs first aired we used to watch Kratt's Creatures, and later Zoboomafoo on PBS kids, especially behind the scenes of Wakko's Wish. Zoboo was gorgeous!" Dot explained.

Yakko and Wakko just laughed at their sister but, she gave them an icy glare—that got them scared

the most in their toon lifetime, making them regret that.

It's not like it's our life is a sitcom!" Aviva giggled.

We see you on the news and your'e hot, Aviva!" Yakko exclaimed.

Aviva just rolled her eyes.

"Well glad you're a fan of us—And Zoboo!" Said Martin, "Hey ya wanna see our Mobile Home base the Tortuga HQ?"

"You've got it!" Said Yakko.

"Hey, Where's Wakko?" Said Dot.

Yakko, Aviva, Dot, Chris and Martin

Just then, Aviva got a call from Koki on her creature pod.

"Come in!" Said Aviva.

"Aviva, I've just got some thing fuzzy creature in my sneaker breathing under my foot." Koki said. "I took him out but…..It's HIM Wakko Warner from Animaniacs! Jimmy Z's longing to meet Dot! He swooned over her on the movie Wakko's Wish."

"Oh, NOW we know where Wakko is! Sweet!" Yakko said releved.

"Okay, we'll come on board, Over and out!" Aviva said putting back on her socks and shoes. Thus, the the three Wild Kratts members as well as Yakko and Dot raced back for the Tortuga.


	4. Chapter 4

**WILD AND ZANY CARTOON CREATURES**

Chapter 3

As The five friends made it to the Tortuga, the crew noticed Wakko sad in the ship.

"Aww, what's wrong Wakko?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Yakko added.

"That Marlon Jackson girl's feet don't stink like Aviva's" Wakko said depressed.

"Argh!" Growled Aviva in intense annoyance.

"Sorry kid but unfortunately for you, my feet don't sweat! Sorry," Koki said, "And no offense Aviva!"

"It's Bueno. I'm used to my stinky feet."

"HELOOOOOO NURSE!" Yakko wailed in love hugging Aviva's shoe cladded foot, but the inventor shrugged him off!

"Don't milk it, Yakko!" Snarled Aviva.

"IS THAT DOT WARNER…..FROM ANIMANIACS?!" Came a voice from the gaming system station.

"Oh no…" Dot said Quietly, knowing who that voice was.

Jimmy Z came out and shook Dot's hand and the snobby warner sister instantly got disgusted.

"Are you Dot of the Warner sibs? I'm Jimmy Z and you're my favorite! Ooh, I love how Tress McNeille's voice got deeper over the years voicing you! Oh you're not just cute you're sexy! Oooh maybe we could get some Pizza together or—"

"—Uh, wanna see my pet?" Dot asked softly holding a box, cutting JZ off.

"Uh Sure! Anything for you!"

Dot opened the box and big ugly fanged monster head came out scaring Jimmy so hard that he fainted on the floor.

"DOT!" Aviva said seeing this. "That wasn't nice!"

"He was getting on my nerves!" Dot complained.

As Aviva and her sidekick Koki rolled their eyes, Martin sprang up.

"Ooh, ooh, I remember that how Dot does that to people." He said but Aviva and Koki gave him a glare which got him scared himself.

"…..Yeah, I've got nothing!" Said Martin sheepishly.

"Soo….How'd you get here?" Yakko asked, "You look like similar to 3D CGI design, only more unique!"

"I don't know!" Said Chris. "Ya see, our ship here, the Tortuga got sucked in this void, from the real world, and Jimmy, our pilot here, tried to fly away but the force was strong!"

"Yeah, The Tortuga was sucked into this world and….here we are!" Martin added.

"Ay, and I bet I know who was behind this." Aviva Snarled through her teeth. "Zach Varmitech!"

"Lemme guess, Scrawny dude, goth geek-wad pale skinned brunette haired arch villain of yours, and your arch rival inventor!" Yakko Stated.

"Si, and I betcha he's wants to trap us in this cartoon dimension! He'd better think again!"

"And we better get going, and I know just who to help us with this mission!" Yakko said.

"Faboo!" Wakko said excitedly, "To Acme Labs!"

"Uh Wakko, I believe the labs got destroyed into rubble at the beginning of Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain. Sorry Wakks!" Yakko Explained.

"So we're going to the Tiny Toon universe?" Koki asked.

"Well Koki, Animaniacs and Tiny Toon Adventures are in the same universe—the WB animated universe! Don't you know your Kids WB Cartoons?" Aviva said and asked.

"Oh yeah, right," Koki said sheepishly. "And looks like JZ recovered."

"Jimmy, set coordinates to Acme Acres." Aviva ordered.

"Righty O—wait, can the Tortuga set coordinates for the cartoon world too?" Jimmy said, and then wondered.

"I don't know but we better find out."

Thus, the flight for Acme Acres was on.


	5. Chapter 5

**WILD AND ZANY CARTOON CREATURES**

Chapter 4

As everyone headed for the Cockpit, JZ started the Ship's ignition. Unfortunately, the Tortuga's GPS had no data of this world.

"Ay dios mijo! Come on!" Aviva roared. "NO DATA?!"

"Sorry Aviva!" Said Koki.

"No need to be!" Said Wakko as he started to smash the GPS tracker build in the cockpit's controls with his big wooden mallet.

"ESTAS LOCO!?" Aviva panicked until she found out that the GPS was magically okay!

"Que?…" She said, confused.

"Try it now! JZ!" Wakko replied.

Jimmy Z. tried to set coordinates to Acme Acres and—this time it worked.

"Wow!" Aviva said, skeptical.

Everyone cheered!

"Awesome Wakko, my man, now, let's get to Acme Acres, California, Jimmy!" Said Chris.

"Hang tight, guys it's gonna be a ride!" Jimmy said turning his cap forwards.

Everyone was happy except, a skeptical Aviva, who was skeptical on how wacky toons like the Warners do magical things like fixing thing like that.

"Aviva, are you okay?" Asked Yakko.

"Ay your brother somehow MAGICALLY that GPS got fixed with his wooden mallet and….." Aviva paused, "….Toon physics. *Sigh*!" She muttered and sighed.

"You've gotta forgive Wakko, it's like he graduated from Acme Looniversity, but no."

Aviva just rolled her eyes.

The Tortuga finally reached Acme Acres —in front of Elmyra Duff's house.

"Well, here it it is sibs—and Wild Kratts, Elmyra 's house!" Said Yakko. "I remember when Dr Scratchansniff decided to have us bond with her. Eeeeee! We'll stay here with Jimmy Z on the Tortuga."

"Oye!" Aviva agreed.

"By the way, how come you have such cool stinky feet?"

"*Sigh* walk with my feet in the water with my shoes and socks on when were in the wild, then the water dries up, *sigh* I'm used to it. that's what happened when with I live with Chris, Martin and my workers on the Tortuga."

Soon as Chris Martin Aviva and Koki got out of the Tortuga by sliding down ropes to the ground. As they approached the House, Aviva knocked on the door.

A little animated pre-teen girl with red hair answered.

"Hello can I helpy welpy you and—*GASP* THE WILD KRATTS! You look realistic!" She said, "Hi guys I'm Elmyra, hugging and squeezing animals is my game! Can I hug and squeeze Zoboomafoo, Chris and Martin? Wherever he is, he's very unique!"

Hearing this, Kratt Brothers hid behind Aviva and Koki nervously!

"Sorry, but we need your mice, you know, Pinky and the Brain." Aviva exclaimed.

"Oh Sure! Mousies! Come and see some visitors are here to see you." Elmyra exclaimed as she ran into the house and came back with Cartoon Mice one tall goofy one, and one short uptight one with a large head.

"Egad Brain! Are those the Wild Kratts? They look 3D-ish." Said the tall one.

"According to my calculations Pinky… they're from the real world!" Said the short mouse known as the Brain. "Aaah, yyesss! I thought they were myths, but I guess it's true."

"Believe it, it's true!" Said Koki.

"You see, our nemesis Zach Varmitech, trapped us here!" Aviva exclaimed. "And we need your help to get us back to the real world!"

"Well say no more, Pinky, our plot for today to take over the world will have to wait, for now! We have to bring real people to their demention. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so Brain, but why does Ty Dolla $ign sing instead of rap?" Pinky responded and then, wondered.

"Pinky, I shall have to hurt you soon! To the Tortuga HQ!"

Hand on If you go I go someone—"

"Uh, we'll take good care of your mice for you, they're pretty anthropomorphic." Aviva Exclaimed.

"I don't know what that means but i'm coming anyways and—"

But Aviva gave Elmyra a glare up in her face which caused the redhead to reluctantly give her mice to The Crew.

"Take good care of them!" Elmyra snarled in annoyance, as she left inside, and slammed the door.

"Let's go and get back to the Tortuga guys!" Said Aviva, everyone agreed. And that's exactly what they did.


	6. Chapter 6

**WILD AND ZANY CARTOON CREATURES**

Chapter 5

Back in the Tortuga, now parked in a local Acme Acres park, the Wild Kratts, the Warners and new recruits Pinky and the Brain were helming Aviva—with Koki's assistance—were ready to build a device ray to send a portal to send the Wild Kratt's home to the real world.

"Pinky, Brain, what's happening my guys?" Yakko Asked cooly.

"Hello Warners, it's been ages!" The Brain muttered, as Wakko and Pinky bumped fists.

Alright guys, but before Koki the mice and I will make the device ray, I'm psyched to make a Warner creature—whatever they are— power disk." Aviva stated. "So you guys examine, while I make that disk."

Aviva went to work on the disk but no data.

"Oh yeah, the Tortuga is from the real world!" She whined.

"I've gotcha!" Said Wakko, as he Smashed his hammer down on it and it got better than ever to work in the cartoon world.

"Gracias for favor!" Thanked Aviva. "I could get used to this!"

"You're welcome!" Wakko responded.

"Now best scan your creature pods to Yakko and Wakko so i'll get data."

"Good thing our creature pods are connected to your Creature power disk maker." Replied Chris, as he and Martin scanned the Warner Brothers.

"Bueno! Now, let's study these critters have magic slapstick and can do wacky fictional stuff like pop their eyes out get flat like a pancake and do other goofy stuff, and don't get injured!" Aviva studied.

Soon, The disks— were complete!

Kratt bros," Said Aviva as she threw the disk at the bros for them to catch. "Ya ready?"

"Oh we were born ready!" Said Martin, as he and Chris touched Yakko (whom Martin touched) and Wakko (In whom Chris touched) and….

"ACTIVATE TOON POWERS!"

Martin and Chris were digitally transformed into a green (Chris) and blue (Martin) toon like figures much like Yakko and Wakko!

"Wow, I always dreamed of being a cartoon character!" Said Martin.

"Then let's go do some wackiness outside with Yakko, Wakko and Dot, outside with our new creature power!" Said Chris.

"Yep, let's go sibs!" announced Yakko as the and his younger bro and sis joined them.

"Boinky boinky boinky!" The five toons jumped up and down going outside from the Tortuga, as Aviva and her assistants were making a portal device ray.

Soon as The head engineer was done, she called the toons back in on their Chris's creature pod.

"Chris Martin it's time to test the new invention we've just made!" Aviva said. "Fun time is over!"

Chris, Martin Yakko and Wakko just whimpered!

"Boys, go fig!" Dot complained.

Back at the Tortuga, Aviva announced the success she made with Koki, Pinky and of course, fellow mind, the Brain.

"With mine's and the Brain's clever minds, and Pinky's and Koki's assistance, I've made an in invention that'll finally take us back to the real world!" She Said. "Let's test it out with my nail file.

And with that Aviva got her nail file and got used it to use to send it back to the real world. And I t disappeared. A green check mark appeared on the small screen on the device ray machine.

"Fantastic!" Aviva Cheered as everyone else did.

"Well, do you want to come with us to the real world with us Warners, mice?" Aviva asked.

"We'd love to but this world is home and the real people would see us an go gaga for us so …aaaah—sorry!" Said Yakko. "We can use Wakko's warp sack to transport us back to Burbank."

"Well we'll come and visit whenever we have time!" Said Chris.

"You've got it!" Said Dot.

"See ya!" Said Wakko.

"I'll never forget you Aviva—aaaaand the rest of you Kratt Brothers!" Yakko said.

As Aviva and Koki placed the device ray in front of the Tortuga itself, and activated it the girls dashed back inside and were warped in as the Warners and The two mice waved good-bye!

"Boy, she really had some stinky feet!" Yakko said about Aviva. "I'll miss her!"

DOt rolled her eyes as Wakko agreed with his big bro.

"Come Pinky, we must plan for tomorrow, it's already sunset." Said The Brain

Why brain, what do you want to do tomorrow? NARF!" Asked Pinky.

Why the same thing we do every day Pinky, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"They're Pinky they're Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain BRAIN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**WILD AND CRAZY CARTOON CREATURES**

Chapter 6

Meanwhile in the real world, Zach Varmitech was hosting a victory party with his other fellow villains.

"Now with those pesky Wild Rats gone we can do what we love — in peace!" He announced. "A toast!" he finished as all the villains got their champagne glasses an were about to toast until…

"Oh really? Then who do you seen front of you?" Said a familiar voice!

Zach looked at a blue toon and a green toon and noticed who the two were!

Aah Wild Rats!?" Zach yelped!

"That's Wild Kratts!" The Kratt brothers said.

"Grrrr… Zach bots, GET THEM!"

With that the Zach-Bots tried to stop the Toons but Martin Whomped them with a wooden mallet and Chris chomping them in his mouth! until every Zach-Bot was demolished!

"Oh come on!" Said Zach.

Donita tried her mannequins but same thing here. Dabio just chickened out.

Gourmand tried to do the same with his dough balls shooters but no luck. Chris just appeared from inside the chef's hat and ate his dough ball shooter, like candy.

Paisley and Rex had no pavers so no luck here.

While the show down was over Aviva and Koki who had dot's hair left from the Tortuga, they activated and jumped out of the invisible stealthed ship. They snuck in to Zach's balcony where the fight was happenning and …..

Best give up Zach!" Said Chris with a smirk.

"I still have my device to trap you in the cartoon world forever!" Zach gloated.

"Oh really?" Said Aviva voice from behind where his invention was—now rubble!

"Huh? Quirkovado?! Koki!?" Zach said looking back.

Yes Aviva and her sidekick, Koki successfully destroyed Zach's device, much to the villainous inventor's annoyance!

"GRRR, I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, YOU WILD RATS!" Zach hollered as the Tortuga got solid picking up the rest of the crew!

"That's Wild Kratts!" Said Martin and Chris at once and Zach's scheme was ruined once again.

Meanwhile in a local forest, on the Tortuga, The wild Kratts were celebrating their victory!

"Well, mission accomplished," Said Martin, "We Stopped Zach in the nick of time and destroyed his toon Device ray."

"With mine and Koki's help!" Said Aviva.

"That was fun being with the Warner sibs," Said Koki, "Animaniacs Isn't our pastime for nothing."

Yakko wakko and Dot will always be remembered" Said Chris.

Yeah bro," Said Martin.

"Living free in in Toon World!" Said Both the Kratt Bros.

 **THE END**


	8. Chapter 8

**WILD AND ZANY CARTOON CREATURES**

Live Action ending

Chris Kratt: cartoon characters have unusual creature power, also known as toon physics, like stretching like a rubber band, popping his eyes out and getting flat like a pancake.

Martin Kratt: Or getting like an accordion when squished! Yeah that Warner Bros/Looney Tunes, MGM, Hanna Barbera, and even Disney cartoons were our pastime!

Chris: "Yeah back in the day! Hey, Best not to try to do it at home because toon physics as well as the cartoon Characters themselves are fiction, yes not real!"

Martin: Yeah, you'll get injured and that's not fun!

Chris: We love cartoons, they're fun to watch but not fun to be like. They're famous cartoons like that Wascally Wabbit and that dippy duck, and that normal but cowardly pig.

Martin: Woody woodpecker Quick Draw McGraw, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, Yogi Bear and of course Scooby Doo!"

Chris: Mickey mouse, Donald Duck, goofy, Droopy dog, Yeah, they're fun to laugh at, not to be like, so stay safe, AND, We better look for some real creatures!"

Martin: Yeah, Bro you've said it! Hey, keep on creature adventuring!"

Chris: We'll see you on the creature trail"


End file.
